Talk:The Throne Wars
Trivia It's far too tenuous a link to say this is a reference to either Game of Thrones or Star Wars, especially since we can't rely on MangaPanda's translations in any way or form. I propose deleting the trivia bits about them. 13:17, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Should remove the quote too till we get an actual translation. 13:17, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't see why we even need the page in the first place. 13:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Agreed with JSD. If anything, it's too soon. It's only mentioned by one person. If it was a commonly used term, then sure the page can say. But now, I'd prefer to see it gone. 13:22, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it's not an accurate name, but it is an incident, so we do sort of have to mention it. If this does get deleted, we'll end up remaking it when whatever is going to happen happens anyway. 13:22, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, we have Category:Battles.. 13:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I say we wait until MangaStream. If that one's different we change it, if not we just keep it. It's going to be a matter of hours, so I don't think it's that bit of a deal. Grievous67 (talk) 13:32, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Trivia seemed fine. I agree with deleting the page until it's once again needed. 13:33, September 24, 2015 (UTC) I don't see the reason to create this page yet, until we actually see the "throne wars" ("war" makes more sense though) and people actually acknowledge it as such, otherwise at the moment it's just a term made up by Dofla. It's not different than saying "finding One Piece" or "exploration of the grand line", it's not really an event since it didn't happen yet. As Doflamingo said the event just started right now. From now on this will be the throne wars. We should keep the page for now. Just mark it as a stub. Grievous67 (talk) 14:21, September 24, 2015 (UTC) My point is that only doflamingo said that, locked up in a cell. Nobody else ever referred to such event, yet called it that way, therefore can even be considerate as such? Granted, we can say that "Oda is talking through him", but I think it's still too early. I think we should just settle on the matter of the conjectural name. The name might not be official but the actual event is. The event is already starting to happen. Grievous67 (talk) 14:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) What are the boundaries of an official event and an unofficial event, though? We don't have a page about Enel's downfall, the tenryuubito incident or the fall of Baroque Works. Why? Cause they're not officially named through a general consensus, like the Battle of Marineford. Therefore, this page should not exist. 14:51, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't it the Paramount War? Well anyways this is not an event this is a war. Not including this in the wiki would be like removing a yonko page at this point. For now we have a title, so we should stick with that Grievous67 (talk) 14:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) The war is only named so by one person. We should not stick with the name or the page either. EDIT: at least for now :P 14:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oh and stream has it as War of Hegemony. 15:00, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Title is totally conjectural, categorization as an "event" is sketchy at best. I'm just gonna go ahead and delete this now. The conversation here can resume when we have a raw. 15:06, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright since Mangastream doesn't give a clear answer we're putting this on hold until we get Stephen's translation and the japanese raws Grievous67 (talk) 15:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) It's not on hold at all. It's gone. 15:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Learn to let go, Grievous. 15:26, September 24, 2015 (UTC) @Grievous67: in the case we change minds, it's quite easy to restore the page so no need to rewrite or rush things in such case. Category:Deleted Article Talk Pages